Oneshot: Skins Fanfiction - Franky Afterwards
by Partypandas00
Summary: This is a one-shot of where I believe Franky from the 5and 6th series of Skin UK would be after the series ended. I did this mainly because she is my favourite character from this generation (aside from Grace). Please tell me what you guys think and if I should continue this.


Franky sat on her striped down bed and looked around at the empty room, with its bare walls, it was funny, before she didn't seem to bother about leaving Bristol for London but now that it was really happening she began to realize just how much she would miss it, her life here and the friends she'd made but she knew it was time for a fresh start, there were too many painful memories here, it was time to start a new. There was a knock on the door, she looked round as her dad peered in, "ready darling?" he asked her, Franky nodded "yeah" she said and stood up, "there's just some things I need to do" she added, Jeff nodded and went back out, Franky smiled as she looked once more around her room before following him out.

Downstairs she found her other dad taking the last of her boxes out into the car, "we'll hit the road at 1" he told her before walking out with the boxes in hand, Franky looked at her watch, she had 3 hours then, that would be plenty of time for what she needed to do, "I'm just going out for a bit" she said before picking up her leather jacket from the coat rack and heading out. She wondered up the street and towards the bus stop, the bus was rounding the corner as she approached and it stopped right in front of her, she got on, paid for her ticket and went to take a seat near the back, she leaned her head against the window and began to think over what she was going to say to everyone, she decided to do the easiest first.

About 20 minutes later she arrived at her first stop, getting off the bus she began to make her way up the muddy path towards the 'house' at the far end of the field. As she approached she caught sight of Alo outside kneeling on the ground over a basin of water, he appeared to be washing clothes. Franky walked on over, "hey" she said and Alo looked up, "hey Franks" he replied as he got to his feet, "so how's the love shack" Franky teased, Alo smirked "yeah...it's good...Dowey helped fix it up a bit" he said "we've got heating now" Franky smiled, "Mini there?" she asked him, "yeah come on in" he said before turning and heading to the door, Franky followed.

As she stepped inside she noticed a difference immediently, it was all still open plan but the whole place had been painted, there was a different colour to set each room apart and the place had been filled with furniture and orniments making it alot more homey, Franky also felt warmth spread over her after being out in the cold wind, "this place is awesome" she said as Alo led her over to the living room area where Franky spotted Mini sitting on a sofa, rocking a small bundle in her arms, "Franks" she said as she got up and came over to them, "hey, I thought I'd come and see you both" Franky said, "I'm heading off today" neither of them said anything for a moment then Alo walked over to Mini, "I'll take her out for a walk" he said and Mini nodded handing over the tiny bundle to Alo who then went to put the baby in her buggy. Mini brought Franky over to the small sofa and sat her down, "your doing the right thing Franks" she said softly "as much as we'll miss you, you need to start over, have a clean sheet" Franky nodded, "yeah...but the memories...they'll still be there though..." Franky said sadly, "the crash...the trauma..." Mini hugged her gently, "you got to move on Franks" she whispered gently "it won't ever truely be forgotten but we all have to try and looked passed it now and looked towards the future" Franky hugged Mini back her eyes shut lightly, "you talked to the boys yet?" Mini asked making Franky eyes snap open again and she withdrew from the hug, she shook her head "no..not yet" she replied and glanced at the floor, "do they know?" Mini said and Franky shook her head again, "you got to tell them Franks" Mini went on "soon" Franky sighed and nodded "yeah...I know" she said then looked up, Mini smiled and Franky smiled back "good luck Franky" Mini said "try not to cause to much trouble" Franky smirked "promise" she said

An hour or so later Franky was on the bus once again heading back into town, she sat with her head against the window and sighed to herself, thinking over what her next talk was going to be. The bus soon came to it her stop, she got off and began heading up the road towards her next destination.

As she stood outside the front door Franky hesitated, 'what on earth was she going to say' she thought to herself before slowly reaching her hand up and she knocked quickly and quietly, she half hoped he wouldn't be in or her knock was so quiet no one would of heard, but then heard footsteps sounded from behind the door and seconds later it was opened, and he was stood in front of her, "hey" Nick said surprised "hi...can we talk?" she asked him, Nick nodded and stepped aside, "yeah, sure come in" he said and Franky stepped over the threshold and into the hall way, Nick closed the door and he stood opposite her in the hall, "fancy a drink?" he asked her, she shook her head "I'm good thanks" she said glancing at the floor unable to meet his eyes. There was silence for a moment "so...how you been?" she asked him slowly, still looking anywhere but at him, "good...really good..." Nick replied "you?" Franky nodded slightly, "alright...I eh...I got into Art college" she said unable to hold it in any longer, "awesome Franks" he said proudly to her "when do you start?"

"two weeks"

"congrats Franky"

"it's in London" she said finally looking up to meeting his eyes

"wow…! That's...that's great, when do you leave?" Nick asked,

"today...at 1" she replied

There was silence again, a long and awkward silence this time, "you spoken to him yet?" Nick said after a while, Franky shook her head "I'm going there next" she said, now that she had looked at him she couldn't take her eyes away, "want me to come along?" he asked her, "no...it would be better for me to go alone...it's hard enough as it is" she said, Nick nodded and bowed his head slightly, sighing to himself, Franky watched him for a minute and then took a deep breath that sounded more like a gasp and she flung herself forward, throwing her arms around Nick, hugging him gently, "I'll miss you Nick" she whispered to him her voice a little choked up, Nick held his arms around her also "I'll miss you too Franks" he replied. They drew apart, Franky smiled slightly "I better get going" she said, "sure you don't want me to come" Nick asked her but she shook her head, "I gotta do this alone" she replied back before leaning forwards and planting a gentle kiss on his cheek, "bye Nick" she whispered before turning towards the door and heading out, "bye..." Nick whispered after her as he watched Franky leave.

As Franky sat at the small square table she looked round about, the room was bare, the walls were a white wash colour and there about a dozen other tables scattered around the room with a chair at either side, there weren't many people, probably only about half a dozen at the most, all waiting and watching just as Franky was doing. A door at the other end of the room opened suddenly and two policeman came out followed by a row of people wearing orange jumpsuits, Franky watched anxiously waiting for him to appear, feeling slightly nervious now and completely blanked what she was going to say. Then there he was, the last person to step into the room; wearing the same scruffy jumpsuit as the others, his hair had grown a little since she'd last seen him and his stubble beard was all matted, she smiled as he walked over to her table, he looked surprised but happy, "Franky?" he said as he sat down in the chair opposite her, "hey..." she said slowly "how are you?" he shrugged, "I'm doing alright" Franky smiled slightly and glanced down at her hands on the table "sorry...I haven't been here till now" she said softly "there was...I just had to sort things out...make things alright again" she looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes 'crap he had gorgeous eyes' she thought, he smiled slightly back at her "yeah...I get it" he said "so… how are you?" he asked "good...I applied for Uni" she began, trying to brake it to him slowly "I got a place at Art college"

"cool" Matty replied

"In London"

"London?"

"yeah...I decided I need a fresh start...clean slate you know"

There was silence apart from the other people around the room chatting away, Franky looked down at her hands again, "I'll be back for hoildays" she went on "dads are staying in Bristol, they can't stand the thought of another move, besides their happy here" she stopped and looked up at him again "and your not...?" he asked her, "there's too many memories here..." she said "I need to get away from all that" she looked up again and Matty smiled at her, "I get it Franky" he said "you need to do this" Franky smiled back then she reached her hand over and placed it on top of his, "I'll be back at christmas" she said "and I promise to come visit this time"

There was a sudden announcment from the far end, "five minutes left" a voice said through a speaker on the wall "have fun in London" Matty said "I know you'll do great" Franky smiled "thanks" she replied back, her hand still on his "sorry...I'm sorry a fucked you up like this" she said in a whisper, "not your fault Franky" Franky stared at him for a moment, she then felt herself lean forwards towards him, Matty did the same and moments later their lips met and they kissed. Franky closed her eyes as Matty brought his hand up into her hair and gently ran his fingers through her short boub. "HEY!" came a loud voice and in seconds Matty was wrenched away, Franky opened her eyes "come on laddy times up" the policeman said as he began to esscort Matty back towards the other end of the room, all the time he was dragged off Matty's eyes never left Franky and she watched him until he was taken back through the end door.

Franky left the prison feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she smiled to herself, pleased to have finally gotten everything over with, she began to walk home for it was not far to her house. When she arrived and turned the corner she saw someone standing outside her front gate, she frowned and squinted slighly trying to make out who it was, as she got closer she stopped walking and smiled, "Clara?" she said happily, her sister smiled back as she walked on over to Franky, "your dad told me your moving to the capital" she said "thought I'd come see you off" Franky smiled as she hugged her sister gently. As she drew away her dad came over to them, "ready darling?" he asked her and Franky nodded "yeah, I am now" she said, her dad nodded "we better hit the road then" he said "got couple of stops to make along the way" Franky frowned but said nothing to this as she walked on over to the car with Clara.

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone. I wrote this short story as a one-shot to see what you guys think of it. I don't know if I will continue it or keep it as just this. Please give me your views on it, it would be really great.**


End file.
